Trail of Darkness
by demonicvamp1
Summary: Dark or light?When the rebelion crosses the line,Darth Veir goes by any means nessisairy to protect his girlfriend.Alive!Starkiller,OOC!Luke,Insane!Sidious,& many more!Pairins:Mara/oc,han/leia,& starkiller/juno.PLEASE R&R!WIP
1. Proluge

A Time of Darkness

Summary:Galen Merek survived the Death Star Sidious dies and the empire falls,or does it?

Chapter 1

"He's regaining sight sir",said the medical droid beside him."Whaaaaaaat?",asked Galen looked around .He was in the middle of a Mos Eisley healing center.'How'd I get here?',he tried to move,but there was a sudden pain all over his body."You are one lucky person young Merek",said a voice from the a young sith stepped out."Who are you?'' asked Galen."I am Darth Veir,skilled in the ways of the force and lightsaber,but Master Sidious isn't around to teach me anymore"."Were is he?"."At a place that I'll tell you if you teach me all you know,Merek"."Deal".They shook hands."He's at Coroscaunt,Master"."Thanks,whats your real name?"."Galvon Feldom".

On Coroscaunt the two Jedi split up and go to find ,thinking with his stomach,went into a diner and ordered Jawa ,Galen was searching the sith rehabilitation tower."Yes sir,Lord Sidious is here,room 11243",said a droid at the data soon caught up with his master as soon as he reached room 11243."I sorta got held up at Dex's Diner,I got some Jawa Juice for you though,Master"."Thank you."The doors slid open and they walked into a trap,armed though."A room full of MagnaGuards,how entertaining".They were all turned to rubble with a few slices,slashes,and thrusts.

"They are there,Master",said Vader,to the holographic Sidious."Thank you Lord Vader",said holo-Sidious."If only he knew who I was talking about"."SIDIOUS!!!!!!!!!",yelled Galen as loud as he could.A red saber came to life behind Merek,but Galvon was blocked with the cortosis armor he had built at age 4."Not today old man".Another red saber activatited and so did a green three fought long and hard but the Jedi won and killed the Sith Lord."Next stop Vader".

"The force presence of Lord Sidious' has disappeared,he can't've died by the hands of two teenagers!",scowled then the chamber doors opened."What is it Admiral?",asked Vader sternly."Lord Vader,we have located the jedi on their way to the planet of Bespin.",said admiral Niotch."Very well admiral,set a course for Bespin"."Yes mi'lord".

"Can you please change your crystal?"said an irritated Galen."Sorry master",said quickly changed the red crystal to a brilliant shade of purple."There".Then suddenly the ship shook violently."What the..."asked Galen."We're being tageted by an imperial star destroyer!""Can you fly?""Yeah I can out run that bucket of bolts anyday.""Good.''Three hours later ther had wiped out the star destroyer plus an entire TIE fighter fleet."Master can I be alone to meditate?''"Sure."Galvon quickly pulled out his holo-transmitter and contacted Vader."What is it Lord Veir?""He is headed straight into our trap Master.""Was the clone of Sidious destroyed?"Yes my master.""Something is troubling you my apprentice.""He forced me to change my saber crystal"scowled Veir."All is in the plan,my apprentice.""What now,Master?""We shall strike him down when the moment is right.""Yes my Master."Then,Galen walked in,and upon hearing the _entire_conversation,decided to play knew of Galvon's game and only wanted his revenge against the sith exited hyperspace above Cloud City, before they landed the _Melliniuem Falcon_ landed on the plaform beside seeing Han Solo and Chewbacca,he anyone could reveal him they could.**'They must be eliminated'**he thought .He contacted Vader,using their force and Veir were very much alike,aside from the fact that one was a fallen Sith and one was a Sith LORD.(A/N:If you've ever played TFU you should know Starkiller's side of the story)

Vader was getting impatient waiting for his apprentice,his former apprentice,and Luke to arrive at the carbonite chambers.(A/N:im going to skip the battle,as we all know what happens)Luke Skywalker,Galen Merek,AND Han Solo were all in ONE carboite encasing,thanks to Veir's powerful force-hold,they were soon drugged and the drug cut off the jedi's use of the force,while they were still the apprentice of Vader and the Hand of Vader(A/N:Mara Jade is the Emperors hand so Vader needs a hand,almost literally.)Vier and Vader were given special recognition by the Emperor,a tank-load of scowling and argued about the risks that might've all this,some bata tank healing,with advanced technology,he set off to find his girlfriend on Naboo,who is VERY hard to find,which is why he had a homing beacon planted in her speeder and located her at the Palace of soon as he stepped a breath near the castle he was greeted with unnessary welcomes and requests for ,using the force to seal the door,his girlfreind,who is incedently,the Queen of Naboo,ran up to greet 'd been apart on the case of him finishing off the last of the Jedi,and her having to maintain peace in the city of went out,using a small hidden passageway to Lake Retreat."I don't get it"said Amy,"Why do they just send you on missions and not Lord Vader?''" I have So much more potential than my masters".Then, a bombing unit of rebels suddenly started to bomb Naboo,because it was an important Imperial reached out and stopped the minority of the bombs being weakened by the sparring rest of them fell on the roof and made it through to Amy and Veir.

Chapter 2

"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",yelled had died,he realised,when he suddenly gets an explosion of rage,raw power,enough to destroy an entire planetary Ground Rebels had reached him and said"Hands in the air,Now!""You will pay for your crimes rebel scum!"He suddenly ignited all of his four lightsabers,being part droid,and sliced his way to the landing rebels had landed there,and were celebrating."I'd hate to be a party-crasher,but you've commited crimes."All eyes faced the hooded stranger then burst apart into laughter,and they were engaged in a battle."Take cover"yelled a rebel who was cut rest decided to try and run for the door."Leaving so soon?",asked Veir."Uh-oh".They fired several blaster bolts at the sith,only to have them sent straight mechanical arms moved in a way that the clones who saw Genral Greivous slice apart their brothers without remorse were the ones who knew how deadly his arms sent a wave of lighting at them,which hit the barrels of their blasters,giving them a cut them all in half with his two double-sabers.

As soon as Vier landed in the Death Star's Hanger,he saw Luke and Galen take the nearest Imperial ,he threw a homing beacon at the shuttle as they sealed the door ,Mara Jade came around the corner."Where are they?",asked Mara."They are in an Imperial shuttle.",said Veir." have been instructed to follow them by the Emperor himself."As soon as they entered and sealed the door shut,Mara suddenly realised that Amy was an effort to try and win his heart,she attempted to comfort said,"I felt Amy die through the Force.""Oh yeah?So she is dead.I can always find another."he said,grinning at Mara with a wink,letting her know he felt the same way about her as she did ,as they set the auto pilot to follow the homing beacon,they went to the the living soon gave him a shower of kisses and he returned them with , as the ship shook suddenly,they broke apart and went to the cockpit ,just to see they were over Kashyyk,rebel territory."We're being pulled into a tractor beam!",exclaimed Mara,"Lets get into those smuggler compartments now."So,as they got in the compartments,and the beam pulled them in,they shut down the ship,and ejected 2 escape , the ship landed,hard,and then an advanced scan team cam they left thier sabers in the compartments earlier,they got them out,Veir reswapping crystals,and activaited scan crew heard,and they looked around,scared out of their ,they suddenly passed had used the force ability, and Mara leapt out of the compartment,and hid the crew a sealed compartment."Look out!It's Vader's apprentice and The Emperor's Hand!",exclaimed Luke and had just rebel leaders,looking through the hanger viewpoint,saw Galen and were had seen him ,Juno Eclipse came to the window and Galen was alive and,after being frozen in carbonite,blind,but she seen the two Sith approaching him and the other jedi boy, being trained in an Imperial academy,she found a sniper,and _attempted _to snipe them when Genral Kota stopped her."If you try to strike them down,then you will surley die.",said Kota."Yes but he is alive and getting attacked",argued Juno."He will win,my dear lady,for he is a powerful jedi,as is his new freind.",said ,Luke,Mara,Veir,and Galen were engaged in a deadly lightsaber apperead that the Sith would win,when all of a sudden,Kota joined the used a Force Grip on the two sith and they broke pinned Mara down and she said,"Do it,you were destined to destroy me."But he just shut down his lightsaber and helped her sensed his feelings toward her and she used them to her took his hand,and when she came up,Luke went down."And for your information,Skywalker,I am **NOT**available to any jedi."Galen over heard her,and seen who she loved,,Veir and her were sith he just got them into a Force grip and dropped them in a sensed their hatred at the jedi.**'She and Vier were raised by the sith,but born to jedi,like I was'**,he thought to himself.

"Lord Vader,we have the Rebel leaders' location,as well as the jedi's and the Hands'."said admiral Niotch."Where are they then,Admiral?",asked Vader."Above Kashyyk,mi'lord.""set a course for Kashyyk then.",said Vader."Yes mi'lord."The rebel leaders would soon be recaptured and,along with the jedi, they entered hyperspace,Vader saw his son's feelings for Mara,but saw his current apprentice's feelings for loved Vier,but Luke was the same way about Mara as she was for Vier.**'If my son and my apprentice start to fight over Mara,the Emperor is going to know instantly'**,he he did something he didn't always do,he fell asleep.

"Galen?",called Luke."Yes?",replied Galen."I know that you sense my feelings for the female sith."Then,Kota walked in."Yes we sensed it alright",he said,"but it isn't the jedi way."Meanwhile,Vier and Mara were pacing in their cell,waiting for Vader to reply to their distress ,they sat down to meditate on the saw that they would force the rebels to go into hiding,but aslo saw where Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi were the ship shook as if it were being fired had created a force energy so lage,the entire ship became soon realised the doors were now open,partly because of Luke about to come in,and the amount of the Force had fried the ship's _**entire **_system,weapons,controls, realised that the ship was now vunerable to attack when the Executor came out of took the chance and made their they got passed the doors,Mara knocked out an unsuspecting Luke."Nice kick.",commented Veir."Thanks.",replied they made their way to the hanger,Mara remembered the rebel leaders and they went back to get they got there,Juno grabbed a blaster rifle,but never got to use it,seening as to she was held in a Force rebels were carried into the ship,which took off towards the they landed,Vader was waiting for them."I trust your mission was a sucess?",asked Vader."Yes,my Master",said the rebel leaders came down the ramp.**'Good thing this mask is on'**,thought Vader,or everyone would not only see him die,but they'd see his shock."I am impressed young ones."commented and Veir cleared their throats and kneeled before an arriving chuckled with his trademark chuckle." good Mara and Vier.",he said."Yes Lord Sidious,but we also learned the locatoin of the last two jedi,Obi-Wan and is on Tattoine,while Yoda on Dagobah.",informed Veir."Very good,Lord Veir.",said Sidious.

While the rebels were about to be executed,the jedi as well,Vader made an attempt to turn them to the dark were like all of the other jedi, tried to get them to reveal the secret rebel bases' got the same ,realising his failure,he went to the rebel leaders,probing their he saw it,in Bail Organa's mind,the was on the deserted planet of Hoth,and nothing went there to stay,save for the native he sent the best squadron to accompany him to former Republic 501st legion,now 609th Imerial legion,was the chosen 902nd legion would be the reinforcement settled,the Imperial fighting squadron left for Hoth in the depths of Hyperspace.

Vier was sent to eliminate was to eliminate 's bombing squad decimated the camp,then they did a survivors did not locate any suvivors,but they did find a decoy they found the real camp to the Jedi master**.'He must've thought we'd destroy the holo-transmitter'**,thought mission was a failure,but the master was little jedi broke free of the grip that Vier had put on him,and the two force-sensetives used the force and their lightsabers,which ended up in Yoda's flying to Viers left,but yoda called bak his saber and cut down one troop and he was took his body to the Emperor where Yoda was fitted with a permanant force Emperor was pleased at the long-awaited capture of his greatest rival."Good,good Lord Vier.",praised the smirked,he had a good feeling things were going well with Mara.

On Tattoine,Mara had just dealt with Obi-Wan,meaning he was and Veir were to meet at the Emperor's had an important meeting to go were going to the Imperial Senate meeting,most of which Vier just plain fell ,however,just relied on the Force to keep her one was one that Veir stayed awake and had to wake Mara supreme Imperial chancellor had called on them to make a statemant about the execution of former Grand Jedi Master Yoda."Just have his lightsaber and his head on my desk."said said that she didn't care what happened to the old _di 'kut_.The executioner had brought his vibro-lance up above his shoulder and swung it at the Jedi's neck,killing him jedi was deprived of his saber and his head were given to delivered the head to the reason he kept the saber was to epirement with and to use it as a training saber for a clone Yoda that would give him a chance to take the last Force-sensetives were to be hunted down and trained as sent the Yoda-clone to pick them both jedi walked into the trap,and they were (re)turned to the dark ,with no challenge,The Empire had total control of the had destoryed Alderaan,which resulted in the fear and submission of the few remaining systems.

Chapter 3

The last jedi alive were extinguished,and so the rule of the empire now had controlled all systems,except for the unknown this was done,she and Veir had spoken to their masters about what they're love lives were ,no suprise,had no love life,while Vader had become angry at his apprentice for even thinking of asking him,so they dueled for the fun of it,and Veir was easly able to defeat his the Executer rocked voilently."Let's go",said master and apprentice ran as fast as they could to the hanger,as the Executer was no longer Mara and Sidious came,in a stride like nothing ran to their seprate ships,the appertices into the one on the left and the masters the one to the had taken a TIE Interceptor,in hopes of fighting before former jedi looked at each other and were spies for the knew every single founder of the Rebellion,and one was Darth his plans,Vader had unintentionaly created th was the first time the Empire had_ created _an ,They felt a largeamount of lightining in their backs,burning,tearing them apart,nerve by Emperor was behind them."You disgust me,jedi scum",he that he and Vader picked them up with the Force and threw them into a pit of jedi jumped out,still exaughsted from the sith and jedi ignited and Luke used the familliar form of and Sidious used were to hold off the jedi while waiting for Mara and Veir to two apprintices arrived and snuck into the ship with some them,The apprentices cloaked them in the Force so they were not then set a few beacons and timed bombs,set for the time the detpacks detonated,on the sith then rushed to the battle were on they got there,both of them implied their unorthodox combined all of the styles into a completely confusing was currently using Form I,Form III,Form IX,and Form fought long and hard,only to that battle,the sith had to they got back,the traps activated,soundlessly counting sith were unaware of the fact that they had used the Force to launch the ship airborne._BOOM!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 1

A Time of Darkness

Summary:Galen Merek survived the Death Star Sidious dies and the empire falls,or does it?

Chapter 1

"He's regaining sight sir",said the medical droid beside him."Whaaaaaaat?",asked Galen looked around .He was in the middle of a Mos Eisley healing center.'How'd I get here?',he tried to move,but there was a sudden pain all over his body."You are one lucky person young Merek",said a voice from the a young sith stepped out."Who are you?'' asked Galen."I am Darth Veir,skilled in the ways of the force and lightsaber,but Master Sidious isn't around to teach me anymore"."Were is he?"."At a place that I'll tell you if you teach me all you know,Merek"."Deal".They shook hands."He's at Coroscaunt,Master"."Thanks,whats your real name?"."Galvon Feldom".

On Coroscaunt the two Jedi split up and go to find ,thinking with his stomach,went into a diner and ordered Jawa ,Galen was searching the sith rehabilitation tower."Yes sir,Lord Sidious is here,room 11243",said a droid at the data soon caught up with his master as soon as he reached room 11243."I sorta got held up at Dex's Diner,I got some Jawa Juice for you though,Master"."Thank you."The doors slid open and they walked into a trap,armed though."A room full of MagnaGuards,how entertaining".They were all turned to rubble with a few slices,slashes,and thrusts.

"They are there,Master",said Vader,to the holographic Sidious."Thank you Lord Vader",said holo-Sidious."If only he knew who I was talking about"."SIDIOUS!!!!!!!!!",yelled Galen as loud as he could.A red saber came to life behind Merek,but Galvon was blocked with the cortosis armor he had built at age 4."Not today old man".Another red saber activatited and so did a green three fought long and hard but the Jedi won and killed the Sith Lord."Next stop Vader".

"The force presence of Lord Sidious' has disappeared,he can't've died by the hands of two teenagers!",scowled then the chamber doors opened."What is it Admiral?",asked Vader sternly."Lord Vader,we have located the jedi on their way to the planet of Bespin.",said admiral Niotch."Very well admiral,set a course for Bespin"."Yes mi'lord".

"Can you please change your crystal?"said an irritated Galen."Sorry master",said quickly changed the red crystal to a brilliant shade of purple."There".Then suddenly the ship shook violently."What the..."asked Galen."We're being tageted by an imperial star destroyer!""Can you fly?""Yeah I can out run that bucket of bolts anyday.""Good.''Three hours later ther had wiped out the star destroyer plus an entire TIE fighter fleet."Master can I be alone to meditate?''"Sure."Galvon quickly pulled out his holo-transmitter and contacted Vader."What is it Lord Veir?""He is headed straight into our trap Master.""Was the clone of Sidious destroyed?"Yes my master.""Something is troubling you my apprentice.""He forced me to change my saber crystal"scowled Veir."All is in the plan,my apprentice.""What now,Master?""We shall strike him down when the moment is right.""Yes my Master."Then,Galen walked in,and upon hearing the _entire_conversation,decided to play knew of Galvon's game and only wanted his revenge against the sith exited hyperspace above Cloud City, before they landed the _Melliniuem Falcon_ landed on the plaform beside seeing Han Solo and Chewbacca,he anyone could reveal him they could.**'They must be eliminated'**he thought .He contacted Vader,using their force and Veir were very much alike,aside from the fact that one was a fallen Sith and one was a Sith LORD.(A/N:If you've ever played TFU you should know Starkiller's side of the story)

Vader was getting impatient waiting for his apprentice,his former apprentice,and Luke to arrive at the carbonite chambers.(A/N:im going to skip the battle,as we all know what happens)Luke Skywalker,Galen Merek,AND Han Solo were all in ONE carboite encasing,thanks to Veir's powerful force-hold,they were soon drugged and the drug cut off the jedi's use of the force,while they were still the apprentice of Vader and the Hand of Vader(A/N:Mara Jade is the Emperors hand so Vader needs a hand,almost literally.)Vier and Vader were given special recognition by the Emperor,a tank-load of scowling and argued about the risks that might've all this,some bata tank healing,with advanced technology,he set off to find his girlfriend on Naboo,who is VERY hard to find,which is why he had a homing beacon planted in her speeder and located her at the Palace of soon as he stepped a breath near the castle he was greeted with unnessary welcomes and requests for ,using the force to seal the door,his girlfreind,who is incedently,the Queen of Naboo,ran up to greet 'd been apart on the case of him finishing off the last of the Jedi,and her having to maintain peace in the city of went out,using a small hidden passageway to Lake Retreat."I don't get it"said Amy,"Why do they just send you on missions and not Lord Vader?''" I have So much more potential than my masters".Then, a bombing unit of rebels suddenly started to bomb Naboo,because it was an important Imperial reached out and stopped the minority of the bombs being weakened by the sparring rest of them fell on the roof and made it through to Amy and Veir.

Chapter 2

"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",yelled had died,he realised,when he suddenly gets an explosion of rage,raw power,enough to destroy an entire planetary Ground Rebels had reached him and said"Hands in the air,Now!""You will pay for your crimes rebel scum!"He suddenly ignited all of his four lightsabers,being part droid,and sliced his way to the landing rebels had landed there,and were celebrating."I'd hate to be a party-crasher,but you've commited crimes."All eyes faced the hooded stranger then burst apart into laughter,and they were engaged in a battle."Take cover"yelled a rebel who was cut rest decided to try and run for the door."Leaving so soon?",asked Veir."Uh-oh".They fired several blaster bolts at the sith,only to have them sent straight mechanical arms moved in a way that the clones who saw Genral Greivous slice apart their brothers without remorse were the ones who knew how deadly his arms sent a wave of lighting at them,which hit the barrels of their blasters,giving them a cut them all in half with his two double-sabers.

As soon as Vier landed in the Death Star's Hanger,he saw Luke and Galen take the nearest Imperial ,he threw a homing beacon at the shuttle as they sealed the door ,Mara Jade came around the corner."Where are they?",asked Mara."They are in an Imperial shuttle.",said Veir." have been instructed to follow them by the Emperor himself."As soon as they entered and sealed the door shut,Mara suddenly realised that Amy was an effort to try and win his heart,she attempted to comfort said,"I felt Amy die through the Force.""Oh yeah?So she is dead.I can always find another."he said,grinning at Mara with a wink,letting her know he felt the same way about her as she did ,as they set the auto pilot to follow the homing beacon,they went to the the living soon gave him a shower of kisses and he returned them with , as the ship shook suddenly,they broke apart and went to the cockpit ,just to see they were over Kashyyk,rebel territory."We're being pulled into a tractor beam!",exclaimed Mara,"Lets get into those smuggler compartments now."So,as they got in the compartments,and the beam pulled them in,they shut down the ship,and ejected 2 escape , the ship landed,hard,and then an advanced scan team cam they left thier sabers in the compartments earlier,they got them out,Veir reswapping crystals,and activaited scan crew heard,and they looked around,scared out of their ,they suddenly passed had used the force ability, and Mara leapt out of the compartment,and hid the crew a sealed compartment."Look out!It's Vader's apprentice and The Emperor's Hand!",exclaimed Luke and had just rebel leaders,looking through the hanger viewpoint,saw Galen and were had seen him ,Juno Eclipse came to the window and Galen was alive and,after being frozen in carbonite,blind,but she seen the two Sith approaching him and the other jedi boy, being trained in an Imperial academy,she found a sniper,and _attempted _to snipe them when Genral Kota stopped her."If you try to strike them down,then you will surley die.",said Kota."Yes but he is alive and getting attacked",argued Juno."He will win,my dear lady,for he is a powerful jedi,as is his new freind.",said ,Luke,Mara,Veir,and Galen were engaged in a deadly lightsaber apperead that the Sith would win,when all of a sudden,Kota joined the used a Force Grip on the two sith and they broke pinned Mara down and she said,"Do it,you were destined to destroy me."But he just shut down his lightsaber and helped her sensed his feelings toward her and she used them to her took his hand,and when she came up,Luke went down."And for your information,Skywalker,I am **NOT**available to any jedi."Galen over heard her,and seen who she loved,,Veir and her were sith he just got them into a Force grip and dropped them in a sensed their hatred at the jedi.**'She and Vier were raised by the sith,but born to jedi,like I was'**,he thought to himself.

"Lord Vader,we have the Rebel leaders' location,as well as the jedi's and the Hands'."said admiral Niotch."Where are they then,Admiral?",asked Vader."Above Kashyyk,mi'lord.""set a course for Kashyyk then.",said Vader."Yes mi'lord."The rebel leaders would soon be recaptured and,along with the jedi, they entered hyperspace,Vader saw his son's feelings for Mara,but saw his current apprentice's feelings for loved Vier,but Luke was the same way about Mara as she was for Vier.**'If my son and my apprentice start to fight over Mara,the Emperor is going to know instantly'**,he he did something he didn't always do,he fell asleep.

"Galen?",called Luke."Yes?",replied Galen."I know that you sense my feelings for the female sith."Then,Kota walked in."Yes we sensed it alright",he said,"but it isn't the jedi way."Meanwhile,Vier and Mara were pacing in their cell,waiting for Vader to reply to their distress ,they sat down to meditate on the saw that they would force the rebels to go into hiding,but aslo saw where Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi were the ship shook as if it were being fired had created a force energy so lage,the entire ship became soon realised the doors were now open,partly because of Luke about to come in,and the amount of the Force had fried the ship's _**entire **_system,weapons,controls, realised that the ship was now vunerable to attack when the Executor came out of took the chance and made their they got passed the doors,Mara knocked out an unsuspecting Luke."Nice kick.",commented Veir."Thanks.",replied they made their way to the hanger,Mara remembered the rebel leaders and they went back to get they got there,Juno grabbed a blaster rifle,but never got to use it,seening as to she was held in a Force rebels were carried into the ship,which took off towards the they landed,Vader was waiting for them."I trust your mission was a sucess?",asked Vader."Yes,my Master",said the rebel leaders came down the ramp.**'Good thing this mask is on'**,thought Vader,or everyone would not only see him die,but they'd see his shock."I am impressed young ones."commented and Veir cleared their throats and kneeled before an arriving chuckled with his trademark chuckle." good Mara and Vier.",he said."Yes Lord Sidious,but we also learned the locatoin of the last two jedi,Obi-Wan and is on Tattoine,while Yoda on Dagobah.",informed Veir."Very good,Lord Veir.",said Sidious.

While the rebels were about to be executed,the jedi as well,Vader made an attempt to turn them to the dark were like all of the other jedi, tried to get them to reveal the secret rebel bases' got the same ,realising his failure,he went to the rebel leaders,probing their he saw it,in Bail Organa's mind,the was on the deserted planet of Hoth,and nothing went there to stay,save for the native he sent the best squadron to accompany him to former Republic 501st legion,now 609th Imerial legion,was the chosen 902nd legion would be the reinforcement settled,the Imperial fighting squadron left for Hoth in the depths of Hyperspace.

Vier was sent to eliminate was to eliminate 's bombing squad decimated the camp,then they did a survivors did not locate any suvivors,but they did find a decoy they found the real camp to the Jedi master**.'He must've thought we'd destroy the holo-transmitter'**,thought mission was a failure,but the master was little jedi broke free of the grip that Vier had put on him,and the two force-sensetives used the force and their lightsabers,which ended up in Yoda's flying to Viers left,but yoda called bak his saber and cut down one troop and he was took his body to the Emperor where Yoda was fitted with a permanant force Emperor was pleased at the long-awaited capture of his greatest rival."Good,good Lord Vier.",praised the smirked,he had a good feeling things were going well with Mara.

On Tattoine,Mara had just dealt with Obi-Wan,meaning he was and Veir were to meet at the Emperor's had an important meeting to go were going to the Imperial Senate meeting,most of which Vier just plain fell ,however,just relied on the Force to keep her one was one that Veir stayed awake and had to wake Mara supreme Imperial chancellor had called on them to make a statemant about the execution of former Grand Jedi Master Yoda."Just have his lightsaber and his head on my desk."said said that she didn't care what happened to the old _di 'kut_.The executioner had brought his vibro-lance up above his shoulder and swung it at the Jedi's neck,killing him jedi was deprived of his saber and his head were given to delivered the head to the reason he kept the saber was to epirement with and to use it as a training saber for a clone Yoda that would give him a chance to take the last Force-sensetives were to be hunted down and trained as sent the Yoda-clone to pick them both jedi walked into the trap,and they were (re)turned to the dark ,with no challenge,The Empire had total control of the had destoryed Alderaan,which resulted in the fear and submission of the few remaining systems.

Chapter 3

The last jedi alive were extinguished,and so the rule of the empire now had controlled all systems,except for the unknown this was done,she and Veir had spoken to their masters about what they're love lives were ,no suprise,had no love life,while Vader had become angry at his apprentice for even thinking of asking him,so they dueled for the fun of it,and Veir was easly able to defeat his the Executer rocked voilently."Let's go",said master and apprentice ran as fast as they could to the hanger,as the Executer was no longer Mara and Sidious came,in a stride like nothing ran to their seprate ships,the appertices into the one on the left and the masters the one to the had taken a TIE Interceptor,in hopes of fighting before former jedi looked at each other and were spies for the knew every single founder of the Rebellion,and one was Darth his plans,Vader had unintentionaly created th was the first time the Empire had_ created _an ,They felt a largeamount of lightining in their backs,burning,tearing them apart,nerve by Emperor was behind them."You disgust me,jedi scum",he that he and Vader picked them up with the Force and threw them into a pit of jedi jumped out,still exaughsted from the sith and jedi ignited and Luke used the familliar form of and Sidious used were to hold off the jedi while waiting for Mara and Veir to two apprintices arrived and snuck into the ship with some them,The apprentices cloaked them in the Force so they were not then set a few beacons and timed bombs,set for the time the detpacks detonated,on the sith then rushed to the battle were on they got there,both of them implied their unorthodox combined all of the styles into a completely confusing was currently using Form I,Form III,Form IX,and Form fought long and hard,only to that battle,the sith had to they got back,the traps activated,soundlessly counting sith were unaware of the fact that they had used the Force to launch the ship airborne._BOOM!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

A Time of Darkness

Summary:Galen Merek survived the Death Star Sidious dies and the empire falls,or does it?

Chapter 1

"He's regaining sight sir",said the medical droid beside him."Whaaaaaaat?",asked Galen looked around .He was in the middle of a Mos Eisley healing center.'How'd I get here?',he tried to move,but there was a sudden pain all over his body."You are one lucky person young Merek",said a voice from the a young sith stepped out."Who are you?'' asked Galen."I am Darth Veir,skilled in the ways of the force and lightsaber,but Master Sidious isn't around to teach me anymore"."Were is he?"."At a place that I'll tell you if you teach me all you know,Merek"."Deal".They shook hands."He's at Coroscaunt,Master"."Thanks,whats your real name?"."Galvon Feldom".

On Coroscaunt the two Jedi split up and go to find ,thinking with his stomach,went into a diner and ordered Jawa ,Galen was searching the sith rehabilitation tower."Yes sir,Lord Sidious is here,room 11243",said a droid at the data soon caught up with his master as soon as he reached room 11243."I sorta got held up at Dex's Diner,I got some Jawa Juice for you though,Master"."Thank you."The doors slid open and they walked into a trap,armed though."A room full of MagnaGuards,how entertaining".They were all turned to rubble with a few slices,slashes,and thrusts.

"They are there,Master",said Vader,to the holographic Sidious."Thank you Lord Vader",said holo-Sidious."If only he knew who I was talking about"."SIDIOUS!!!!!!!!!",yelled Galen as loud as he could.A red saber came to life behind Merek,but Galvon was blocked with the cortosis armor he had built at age 4."Not today old man".Another red saber activatited and so did a green three fought long and hard but the Jedi won and killed the Sith Lord."Next stop Vader".

"The force presence of Lord Sidious' has disappeared,he can't've died by the hands of two teenagers!",scowled then the chamber doors opened."What is it Admiral?",asked Vader sternly."Lord Vader,we have located the jedi on their way to the planet of Bespin.",said admiral Niotch."Very well admiral,set a course for Bespin"."Yes mi'lord".

"Can you please change your crystal?"said an irritated Galen."Sorry master",said quickly changed the red crystal to a brilliant shade of purple."There".Then suddenly the ship shook violently."What the..."asked Galen."We're being tageted by an imperial star destroyer!""Can you fly?""Yeah I can out run that bucket of bolts anyday.""Good.''Three hours later ther had wiped out the star destroyer plus an entire TIE fighter fleet."Master can I be alone to meditate?''"Sure."Galvon quickly pulled out his holo-transmitter and contacted Vader."What is it Lord Veir?""He is headed straight into our trap Master.""Was the clone of Sidious destroyed?"Yes my master.""Something is troubling you my apprentice.""He forced me to change my saber crystal"scowled Veir."All is in the plan,my apprentice.""What now,Master?""We shall strike him down when the moment is right.""Yes my Master."Then,Galen walked in,and upon hearing the _entire_conversation,decided to play knew of Galvon's game and only wanted his revenge against the sith exited hyperspace above Cloud City, before they landed the _Melliniuem Falcon_ landed on the plaform beside seeing Han Solo and Chewbacca,he anyone could reveal him they could.**'They must be eliminated'**he thought .He contacted Vader,using their force and Veir were very much alike,aside from the fact that one was a fallen Sith and one was a Sith LORD.(A/N:If you've ever played TFU you should know Starkiller's side of the story)

Vader was getting impatient waiting for his apprentice,his former apprentice,and Luke to arrive at the carbonite chambers.(A/N:im going to skip the battle,as we all know what happens)Luke Skywalker,Galen Merek,AND Han Solo were all in ONE carboite encasing,thanks to Veir's powerful force-hold,they were soon drugged and the drug cut off the jedi's use of the force,while they were still the apprentice of Vader and the Hand of Vader(A/N:Mara Jade is the Emperors hand so Vader needs a hand,almost literally.)Vier and Vader were given special recognition by the Emperor,a tank-load of scowling and argued about the risks that might've all this,some bata tank healing,with advanced technology,he set off to find his girlfriend on Naboo,who is VERY hard to find,which is why he had a homing beacon planted in her speeder and located her at the Palace of soon as he stepped a breath near the castle he was greeted with unnessary welcomes and requests for ,using the force to seal the door,his girlfreind,who is incedently,the Queen of Naboo,ran up to greet 'd been apart on the case of him finishing off the last of the Jedi,and her having to maintain peace in the city of went out,using a small hidden passageway to Lake Retreat."I don't get it"said Amy,"Why do they just send you on missions and not Lord Vader?''" I have So much more potential than my masters".Then, a bombing unit of rebels suddenly started to bomb Naboo,because it was an important Imperial reached out and stopped the minority of the bombs being weakened by the sparring rest of them fell on the roof and made it through to Amy and Veir.

Chapter 2

"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",yelled had died,he realised,when he suddenly gets an explosion of rage,raw power,enough to destroy an entire planetary Ground Rebels had reached him and said"Hands in the air,Now!""You will pay for your crimes rebel scum!"He suddenly ignited all of his four lightsabers,being part droid,and sliced his way to the landing rebels had landed there,and were celebrating."I'd hate to be a party-crasher,but you've commited crimes."All eyes faced the hooded stranger then burst apart into laughter,and they were engaged in a battle."Take cover"yelled a rebel who was cut rest decided to try and run for the door."Leaving so soon?",asked Veir."Uh-oh".They fired several blaster bolts at the sith,only to have them sent straight mechanical arms moved in a way that the clones who saw Genral Greivous slice apart their brothers without remorse were the ones who knew how deadly his arms sent a wave of lighting at them,which hit the barrels of their blasters,giving them a cut them all in half with his two double-sabers.

As soon as Vier landed in the Death Star's Hanger,he saw Luke and Galen take the nearest Imperial ,he threw a homing beacon at the shuttle as they sealed the door ,Mara Jade came around the corner."Where are they?",asked Mara."They are in an Imperial shuttle.",said Veir." have been instructed to follow them by the Emperor himself."As soon as they entered and sealed the door shut,Mara suddenly realised that Amy was an effort to try and win his heart,she attempted to comfort said,"I felt Amy die through the Force.""Oh yeah?So she is dead.I can always find another."he said,grinning at Mara with a wink,letting her know he felt the same way about her as she did ,as they set the auto pilot to follow the homing beacon,they went to the the living soon gave him a shower of kisses and he returned them with , as the ship shook suddenly,they broke apart and went to the cockpit ,just to see they were over Kashyyk,rebel territory."We're being pulled into a tractor beam!",exclaimed Mara,"Lets get into those smuggler compartments now."So,as they got in the compartments,and the beam pulled them in,they shut down the ship,and ejected 2 escape , the ship landed,hard,and then an advanced scan team cam they left thier sabers in the compartments earlier,they got them out,Veir reswapping crystals,and activaited scan crew heard,and they looked around,scared out of their ,they suddenly passed had used the force ability, and Mara leapt out of the compartment,and hid the crew a sealed compartment."Look out!It's Vader's apprentice and The Emperor's Hand!",exclaimed Luke and had just rebel leaders,looking through the hanger viewpoint,saw Galen and were had seen him ,Juno Eclipse came to the window and Galen was alive and,after being frozen in carbonite,blind,but she seen the two Sith approaching him and the other jedi boy, being trained in an Imperial academy,she found a sniper,and _attempted _to snipe them when Genral Kota stopped her."If you try to strike them down,then you will surley die.",said Kota."Yes but he is alive and getting attacked",argued Juno."He will win,my dear lady,for he is a powerful jedi,as is his new freind.",said ,Luke,Mara,Veir,and Galen were engaged in a deadly lightsaber apperead that the Sith would win,when all of a sudden,Kota joined the used a Force Grip on the two sith and they broke pinned Mara down and she said,"Do it,you were destined to destroy me."But he just shut down his lightsaber and helped her sensed his feelings toward her and she used them to her took his hand,and when she came up,Luke went down."And for your information,Skywalker,I am **NOT**available to any jedi."Galen over heard her,and seen who she loved,,Veir and her were sith he just got them into a Force grip and dropped them in a sensed their hatred at the jedi.**'She and Vier were raised by the sith,but born to jedi,like I was'**,he thought to himself.

"Lord Vader,we have the Rebel leaders' location,as well as the jedi's and the Hands'."said admiral Niotch."Where are they then,Admiral?",asked Vader."Above Kashyyk,mi'lord.""set a course for Kashyyk then.",said Vader."Yes mi'lord."The rebel leaders would soon be recaptured and,along with the jedi, they entered hyperspace,Vader saw his son's feelings for Mara,but saw his current apprentice's feelings for loved Vier,but Luke was the same way about Mara as she was for Vier.**'If my son and my apprentice start to fight over Mara,the Emperor is going to know instantly'**,he he did something he didn't always do,he fell asleep.

"Galen?",called Luke."Yes?",replied Galen."I know that you sense my feelings for the female sith."Then,Kota walked in."Yes we sensed it alright",he said,"but it isn't the jedi way."Meanwhile,Vier and Mara were pacing in their cell,waiting for Vader to reply to their distress ,they sat down to meditate on the saw that they would force the rebels to go into hiding,but aslo saw where Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi were the ship shook as if it were being fired had created a force energy so lage,the entire ship became soon realised the doors were now open,partly because of Luke about to come in,and the amount of the Force had fried the ship's _**entire **_system,weapons,controls, realised that the ship was now vunerable to attack when the Executor came out of took the chance and made their they got passed the doors,Mara knocked out an unsuspecting Luke."Nice kick.",commented Veir."Thanks.",replied they made their way to the hanger,Mara remembered the rebel leaders and they went back to get they got there,Juno grabbed a blaster rifle,but never got to use it,seening as to she was held in a Force rebels were carried into the ship,which took off towards the they landed,Vader was waiting for them."I trust your mission was a sucess?",asked Vader."Yes,my Master",said the rebel leaders came down the ramp.**'Good thing this mask is on'**,thought Vader,or everyone would not only see him die,but they'd see his shock."I am impressed young ones."commented and Veir cleared their throats and kneeled before an arriving chuckled with his trademark chuckle." good Mara and Vier.",he said."Yes Lord Sidious,but we also learned the locatoin of the last two jedi,Obi-Wan and is on Tattoine,while Yoda on Dagobah.",informed Veir."Very good,Lord Veir.",said Sidious.

While the rebels were about to be executed,the jedi as well,Vader made an attempt to turn them to the dark were like all of the other jedi, tried to get them to reveal the secret rebel bases' got the same ,realising his failure,he went to the rebel leaders,probing their he saw it,in Bail Organa's mind,the was on the deserted planet of Hoth,and nothing went there to stay,save for the native he sent the best squadron to accompany him to former Republic 501st legion,now 609th Imerial legion,was the chosen 902nd legion would be the reinforcement settled,the Imperial fighting squadron left for Hoth in the depths of Hyperspace.

Vier was sent to eliminate was to eliminate 's bombing squad decimated the camp,then they did a survivors did not locate any suvivors,but they did find a decoy they found the real camp to the Jedi master**.'He must've thought we'd destroy the holo-transmitter'**,thought mission was a failure,but the master was little jedi broke free of the grip that Vier had put on him,and the two force-sensetives used the force and their lightsabers,which ended up in Yoda's flying to Viers left,but yoda called bak his saber and cut down one troop and he was took his body to the Emperor where Yoda was fitted with a permanant force Emperor was pleased at the long-awaited capture of his greatest rival."Good,good Lord Vier.",praised the smirked,he had a good feeling things were going well with Mara.

On Tattoine,Mara had just dealt with Obi-Wan,meaning he was and Veir were to meet at the Emperor's had an important meeting to go were going to the Imperial Senate meeting,most of which Vier just plain fell ,however,just relied on the Force to keep her one was one that Veir stayed awake and had to wake Mara supreme Imperial chancellor had called on them to make a statemant about the execution of former Grand Jedi Master Yoda."Just have his lightsaber and his head on my desk."said said that she didn't care what happened to the old _di 'kut_.The executioner had brought his vibro-lance up above his shoulder and swung it at the Jedi's neck,killing him jedi was deprived of his saber and his head were given to delivered the head to the reason he kept the saber was to epirement with and to use it as a training saber for a clone Yoda that would give him a chance to take the last Force-sensetives were to be hunted down and trained as sent the Yoda-clone to pick them both jedi walked into the trap,and they were (re)turned to the dark ,with no challenge,The Empire had total control of the had destoryed Alderaan,which resulted in the fear and submission of the few remaining systems.

Chapter 3

The last jedi alive were extinguished,and so the rule of the empire now had controlled all systems,except for the unknown this was done,she and Veir had spoken to their masters about what they're love lives were ,no suprise,had no love life,while Vader had become angry at his apprentice for even thinking of asking him,so they dueled for the fun of it,and Veir was easly able to defeat his the Executer rocked voilently."Let's go",said master and apprentice ran as fast as they could to the hanger,as the Executer was no longer Mara and Sidious came,in a stride like nothing ran to their seprate ships,the appertices into the one on the left and the masters the one to the had taken a TIE Interceptor,in hopes of fighting before former jedi looked at each other and were spies for the knew every single founder of the Rebellion,and one was Darth his plans,Vader had unintentionaly created th was the first time the Empire had_ created _an ,They felt a largeamount of lightining in their backs,burning,tearing them apart,nerve by Emperor was behind them."You disgust me,jedi scum",he that he and Vader picked them up with the Force and threw them into a pit of jedi jumped out,still exaughsted from the sith and jedi ignited and Luke used the familliar form of and Sidious used were to hold off the jedi while waiting for Mara and Veir to two apprintices arrived and snuck into the ship with some them,The apprentices cloaked them in the Force so they were not then set a few beacons and timed bombs,set for the time the detpacks detonated,on the sith then rushed to the battle were on they got there,both of them implied their unorthodox combined all of the styles into a completely confusing was currently using Form I,Form III,Form IX,and Form fought long and hard,only to that battle,the sith had to they got back,the traps activated,soundlessly counting sith were unaware of the fact that they had used the Force to launch the ship airborne._BOOM!!!!!!_


End file.
